nekitachan
by Santana-kurisuti
Summary: sakura y sasuke no se soportan, pero prodran cambiar esto el morbo de un juego y un closet oscuro...entren y lean, sasusaku, lemon e incinuacion, soy nueva tengan me paciencia ES UN ONE-SHOT


Nekita-chan (sasusaku fanfic lemon)

En el colegio konoha musical school se encuentran los talentos jovenes potenciales uno de ellos era sasuke que tocaba la guitara al mismo ritmo de su corazon era dulce, apacionado por la musica, romantico, talentoso pero entre todas las cualidades la k mas destacaba de sasuke era su belleza y personalidad sus bellos ojos negros con un brillo travieso en ellos su sonrisas calidas k te sacan mas de un suspiro su piel suabe sus abrasos enbolbedores y calidos su voz angelical y dulce y sus labios o esos labios k de solo verlos te podian hacer perder la cordura y besarlos como que el manana no existiera su personalidad era cambiante y adictiba podia ser el mejor de los amigos y luego pasar al mas travieso y exitante manjar si asi era sasuke uchija.

Por otra parte estaba sakura haruno una chica de bellaza e inocencia mesclada con un toke pervertido otaku e alocado tenia ojos exprecivos dulce voz y estudiaba actuacion era linda femenina pero defendia a sus amigos de los k los danaran sus mejores amigos e otaku friends esran hinata hyuga de apariencia inocente pero por momentos sacaba su lado mas pervertido y morboso casi cienpre cuando estaba con sakura y naruto su el mejor amigo de anbas divertido pero inocente a temas de los k discutian las chicas pero eso no le quitaba lo pervertido en ocaciones.

Sakura como otras chicas sentia algo por sasuke pero ellos eran solo amigos y compartian un gusto mutuo la misica era lo k mas difrutanban era su vicio su droga. Pero sakura no sabia k hacer ella adoraba a sasuke su voz la inotisaba y sus ojos la dejaban debil con solo verlos conpartian momentos inolvidables uno k desperto los deseos de sakura fue el ocurrido un viernes cuando el grupo de sasuke conformado por dos companeros de teatro de sakura esta cuando el profesor los llamaba fue a buscarlos:

Sakura-kiba y neji el profesor nos esta esperando-

Sasuke-estamos asiendo el trabajo final-parandose frente a ella

Sakura-apuntandolo-no me interesa tenemos k ir a teatro-este trato de lamerle el dedo como un juego travieso pero sakura k se mantubo pasiba por lo buena actris k era se mantubo pasiva-

Sakura-sigue apuntandolo-tenemos k ir a teatro-este vuel a tratra de lamerle el dedo logrando pasar su lengua por la punta creando miles de sensaciones en sakura

Sasuke-no van a ir y punto

Sakuro-dando un vivo ejemplo de tomate-pues son unos irresponsables-se va enojada

Sasuke-sigamos en lo nuestro

Kiba y neji-si

Sakura hablo con el profesor este le dijo k buscara a los chicos de baile y que fueran a la sala 2a del instituto

Sakura-kiba neji si les interesa el baile se reunira en la sala 2a-se va seguida por los chicos

Luego de 3 horas de baile

Sale y se encuentra con sasuke

Saku-que quieres imbesil-

Sasuke-hacercandose a su hoido-crees k no me doy cuenta de lo calientiente k te pones cuando estoy cerca-pasando su mano por sus muslos-admitelo-

Saku-para nos pueden ver dejame-

Sasu-no tengo una mejor idea-la jala hasta un armario de deposito de mascaras del teatro-aqui te desmostrare k tan caliente te puedes poner con migo-llevando su mano hasta su intimidad acariciando levemente su cliroris y pasando su otra mano por sus senos y su lengua en su cuello

Saku-ahh sasuke-kun no pares ahh-gimio fuerte al sentir que sasuke entraba 3 dedos en ella lugo de un rato esta llega al primer orgasmo repirando agitadamente

Sasuke-lleva los dedos de sakura hasta su boja y con un movimiento sensual no deja rastro de los jugos de sakura-eres deliciosa-

Sakura-con voz sexy-sasu-kun ahora me toca a mi- besando sus labios dejandolo sorprendido no por el beso si no por la mano de sakura acariciando su mienbro por ensima de la ropa

Sasu-sakura ahhh no hagas ahhh eso ahh-pero casi se desangra por la nariz al ver que sakura se quito la ropa de su parte superior y bajo su falda- sa...ku...ra

Saku-k pasa sasuke no te gusta lo k ves o te asusto soy solo tu gatita inocente-poniendose en cuatro patas frente a un sasuke k estaba recargado en la pared con una mano en la nariz

Sasu-sa...ku...ra-sakura por su parte se coloco encima de el le bajo el ziper con la boca aparte del boton a lo cual sasuke cerro los ojos luego sakura colo sus manos en el pantalon y el boxer para mas tarde bajalos y dejar al aire su gran ego comenso a lamer la punta y sasuke emitia grunidos sakura paro un momento y sasuke abrio los ojos grabe error

Sasu-sakura-sakura se quito el bracier dejando al aire su atributo para luego poner el mienbro de sasuke entre ellos mas lamiendo la punta sasuke solo se dejo hacer asta k el orgasmo se hiso presente

Sasuke-ahora me toca a mi se quito todo. Para luego quitarle a sakura la bragas y comensar a lamer sus senos aparte de estimularla esta solo gemia sasuke la acosto en el piso bajo por si vientre hasta llegar a su intidad mientras esta solo gemia

Saku-entra yaaaa-desesperada

Sasu-como mandes-se coloco en posicion y comenso a penetrarla lentamente hasta que se encontro con la barrera k indicaba k saku era virgen-eres virgen

Saku-colorada-si no se nota-

Sasu-no te comportaste como una virgen dime que perverciones haces cuando nadie te esta biendo

Saku-nada-pero sasuke comiensa a moverse circularmente tentandola-esta bien te lo dire si dejas de hacer eso me exita demaciado-sasuke paro-lo que sucede es que soy otaku y-dudo-bueno...veo hetai esta bien-volte la cara

Sasuke-en primera k es otaku y en segunda k es hentai

Saku-te digo lo otro depues y hentai son caricaturas porno asi k ya deja las preguntas y sigue k me aguanto-desesperada

Sasu-como digas -entro de una sola estoncada provocando un grito de dolor por parte de sakura, comenzon un profundo va y ven para luego uno mas salvage hasta k ambos llegaron al extacis

Sasuke salio de saku antes de correrse dentro no queria asidentes. Se vistieron luego de recuperar el aliento se dieron un candente beso k mas bien fue una batalla de lenguas para luego salir a el patio de recreo k en ese momento estaba desolado todos estaban en un evento k se realizaba en el salon de actos muy lejos del teatro por pereza se quedaron debajo de un arbol de cerezo abrasados

Sasuke-sakura supongo k eres mi novia-

Saku-dime anticuada pero aki nade me ha dicho quieres ser mi novia-

Sasu-te vas a poner fastidisa mi nekita-lamiendo su oreja-vas a ser mi novia verdad neko-chan- ronronea

Saku-eso no se pregunta-se besan

fin


End file.
